Perfect
by DieHeartYYHFan4
Summary: This is the story of Hiei and Kurama's relationship, from the very beginning. How they slowly moved from strangers, to friendship, to lovers. It all began with a brief meeting in demon world, with a fox demon who came to the aid of an injured fire demon...
1. Chapter 1 - Brilliance

_Perfect_ by Keira Almar -This is the story of Hiei and Kurama's relationship, from the beginning. I tried my best to follow the real plot (of the anime) to make this as realistic as possible, despite some of my slightly out of character moments. These characters are the wonderful work of Yoshihiro Togashi, thus why it's so difficult to capture their true essence. Enjoy! (Forgive the many point of view [POV] changes)

Chapter 1- Brilliance

He had always known.

From the moment Hiei had cast eyes upon the once short-haired redhead, he knew his future with this particularly attractive human would not be uneventful. The days, years, possibly eternity ahead was to be filled with foreign places, events, people, feelings that he would soon come to accept and maybe even enjoy. However, it took him a while to realize that this human was not only substantially handsome, he was gorgeous, beautiful, untainted….

…perfect.

In all aspects, he could find no flaw. Every motion, every word, every sigh, every curve, everything was just perfect. Not _just_ perfect, but beyond perfect. This broke the law of life's "Nothing's perfect," theory that everyone stated so commonly, he knew, but he knew he was not wrong; he was never wrong.

But back to a time when his only thoughts were training, fighting, surviving. Blood filled his sight, his touch, his scent, his taste. Violence was his nature, his daily routine. Nothing changed, and he liked it that way. Staying cold and detached was easy, and he knew no other way to live.

However, everything _did_ change.

*****flashback*****

Gingerly, Hiei stooped down by a river, washing the blood from his few wounds from an earlier battle, including the one currently immobilizing his left leg. The gash was deep and ran up his outer mid-thigh down to his knee. Gritting his teeth against the sting, he tried to clear out most of the dirt and such, but found it difficult to dodge around the scraps of his pants.

"Damnit," he said as he hissed in a breath.

Eventually, Hiei decided it best to just bathe in the cool waters of the stream and rinse away all traces of blood, sweat, and debris, so he lifted off his sticky shirt and carefully pulled off what little was left of his trousers. Using his soiled sword as a crutch to initially stand, he limped into the waters and gasped at the sudden chill and even more severe sting. The water was about waist high, which was pretty shallow considering his lack of height. Resting his weight on his good leg, Hiei proceeded to wash down his arms and torso, closing his eyes and enjoying the soothing effect water had on his fire demon body.

He froze, feeling the presence of another's demon energy nearby.

In his current state, fighting and fleeing were hardly options; in confrontation he would be sloppy and uncoordinated, and his stealthy getaway would be loud with all his limping. He hadn't even bandaged his wounds. There was no choice but to hope to stay unnoticed. Covering his own energy as best as he could in his weakened condition, Hiei analyzed the passerby's energy.

It seemed to also be hidden, appearing only about C-class, when in reality probably closer to A or S-class. Not good. Although his Jagan had long since been bestowed upon his forehead, Hiei was hardly back to his old, A-class self. Hopefully near mid D-class. Just in case, Hiei edged closer to the shoreline where the water now reached his knees. Putting the Jagan to use, he closed his eyes and scrutinized the surroundings, searching for the disturbance.

Upon sighting, Hiei opened all of his eyes to gaze upon the demon mere yards from him through a patch of trees. He too had the idea of bathing in mind, his pale, toned skin glistening with water in the dim light with white shimmering locks rolling down his shoulders and back. Amongst the tangles of hair perked up two white fox ears. His eyes were closed in content as he washed his arms, and Hiei's eyes followed down his body, noting how little was covered by the water in comparison to himself.

Entranced, Hiei could not look away, captured by this beauty. Even this demon's unique energy seemed to mesmerize him, calm and calculating, yet fiery and fierce. He memorized every bit of the demon, from head to foot, hoping to engrave the image into his mind.

As Hiei stood under the spell of the demon's appearance, he only just found the demon in turn was eyeing his small frame up and down, seeming to like what he saw. His magnificently yellow eyes looked interested and hungry, but flickered down to the wound on Hiei's leg and softened, and then suddenly, he took a step toward Hiei.

Taken by surprise, Hiei took the defensive and stepped back, putting the weight on his injured leg and causing himself to fall.

Before splashing into the water, something stopped him and grasped him, preventing his fall. He discovered that something was the fox demon himself, grasping Hiei's arms lightly, but firmly in his hands. Reflex made him squirm in his imprisonment, out of the gentle yet rigid hold.

"Wait."

The demon's voice was almost as striking as its owner, deep and husky, but holding a slight ring that compelled him to stop his efforts. So he complied, giving in to the stranger's wishes and in a flash he was in his arms being carried to shore. Hiei was now fully aware of the fact that their two wet bodies were touching directly, so he blushed and turned away. The demon snickered softly, eyes squinting into a grin and set the fire demon down upon the shore. Hiei promptly and clumsily threw his cloak over himself as his savior also swiftly redressed in white robes and came back to his side. Prompted by the fox's gentle pushing, Hiei lied down upon the shore his eyes wide with anticipation and fear as a cold sweat trickled down his face.

"Don't worry. Just relax," the white fox's silkily soft voice whispered as he brushed the sweat from Hiei's brow. He then proceeded to close Hiei's eyelids, leaving Hiei slightly more at ease for the soft touch seemed to calm him like a drug.

But as quickly as his nerves subsided, they were back in full alert as he felt a hand slip under his cape onto his hurt leg. He gasped, opening his eyes and sitting up slightly. The hand paused briefly, remaining on his leg.

"Relax."

The single command was all that was needed. He lied his head back down, though did not close his eyes. He saw his inspector take something from his hair which he held in his palm for a moment. Suddenly, a burst of energy caused the object to bloom into what appeared to be some sort of exotic plant. The center of the flower was made of a gel-like substance in which the demon scraped a bit out with his fingers and spread across Hiei's wound.

The icy chill of the gel caused Hiei to shiver, his eyes wide in surprise as he sucked in a breath. Sitting back, after finishing his work, the demon made the flower morph back into a seed and replaced it in his hair. Hiei sat up and inspected the wound, which, covered in the gel, already seemed to be healing rapidly. Looking away he muttered, "Thanks…"

But appearing in front of his eyes, the fox demon leaned in closer to his face and gave Hiei a quick kiss, clasping their lips together for only a moment, then pulled back and responded, "You're welcome," winked, and was out of sight, leaving Hiei alarmed and entranced.

*****end flashback*****

At first he was scared; Hiei tried to push it aside and run from this alien life slowly coming at him. His mind could not comprehend such ideas, and his heart was just as befuddled. Since when had his heart ever served any other function besides being his vital spot in a battle in which he protected only to stay alive? His heart now felt foreign feelings he sometimes did not even know the name of. His heart ached for what was so close to him, but which he chose to keep at a distance, and diagnosed his aches for acceptance as aches for battle. Since when had he ever cared for acceptance? These thoughts and emotions plagued him, for he knew no cure.

Or maybe he knew it, but just refused to accept it.

To this day, he did not know.

Gradually, friendship came to him in the form of a silly black-haired boy. Although he had made an ally of that perfect redhead, he did not yet consider Kurama a friend. He did not _want_ to consider him a friend. But Yusuke forced companionship upon him, no matter how much he resisted. Not only his own friendship, but that of Yusuke's best friend, the idiot Kuwabara; each coming as a package deal with friends of their own. Distance was hard to keep when everyone closed in on him, and he escaped to the source of this mess, his ally.

Kurama offered his hand to lead him through the darkness in which he had lived in so long, to the light attempting to force its way in and he knew no other way out. Hoping Kurama would be like those in the past, those who did not mind his distance and eventually let go, he grasped that offering, not knowing what really was to come.

That grip never let go, and had no intention of doing so.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alliance

Chapter 2- Alliance

Hiei soon formed a friendship with Kurama, as much as he denied it, it happened and Kurama could not be happier. A friend or ally was always good to have, but he was intrigued by Hiei's resistance to his offering. Thus, he wanted to find the source of Hiei's refusal to companionship and later heal it.

Soon after their encounters with Yusuke while Kurama plotted, they were sent to aid the newly appointed Spirit Detective, in Maze Castle, then to save Yukina. Kurama noticed Hiei's touchy attitude towards the ice maiden and eventually Koenma explained the connection, but he wanted it from the horse's mouth. Even after rescuing his sister, Hiei still did not give way.

And so, upon Toguro's intimidation, they were forced into the Dark Tournament, in which much training was needed. Many days were spent in the woods practicing, and so Hiei was left to stay there alone through the night as well, for he had no other place to stay. Kurama found his golden opportunity here, one night alone in the woods after perfecting techniques all day, and decided to stay with the reluctant demon to find the source of his demeanor, though he knew the difficulty of the task. Openness was near impossible from the spiky-haired demon, but eventually, this night, he gave in.

*****flashback Kurama POV*****

"Hiei?"

He barely looked up from the small fire he was just creating in the circle of wood. However, I knew I had his attention.

"Where exactly did you come from?" I asked, brushing some stray red hairs from my face, as to analyze his expression in the dark. Dusk had long since fallen, and the trees around blocked out any trace of the moonlight, but now with the fire started, I could see his eyes widen as his eyebrows rose; he was obviously taken aback by my sudden question. In turn, he surprised me with his response.

"What about you? Maybe I'll share if you do."

I blinked, unsure of how to initially respond.

"Well, it's not exactly a short story, nor a very clear one either," I began, and continued to tell him what bits of my former demon life I could remember; focusing mostly on my transformation to a human as to explain my current state. All the while, Hiei listened intently, seeming to be waiting for something. As I finished up, he "humph-ed" in approval and sat back on his hands while he legs were folded in Indian-style. He stared at me for a moment, making me feel like some sort of scientific specimen.

"You agreed if I shared, you would. So, your turn," I grinned.

"Hn. I suppose you're right," he closed his eyes and sat up, then opened them and looked straight into my eyes intently, "I'll warn you, this tale is not heart warming and only hearing it is nothing like actually living it." I nodded, knowing the tone in his voice was serious.

He bore his soul to me. From the moment he was born, to where he sat now. He told me that his first word was "dead" because it was all he ever heard the bandits that raised him say when they came back from battle. He told me his only gift was his mother's necklace, in which he later lost. He told me how he fought for his own food from age five. He told me the horrors he experienced when he reached maturity and the bandits that raised him used him for their bodily desires. He told me how his only feelings were anger, hate, and loneliness, which he used to fuel his battles and increase his strength and skills. He told me his confusion at his sudden abandonment, believing that what he had had with the bandits was love. He told me about his surgery and the pain he endured. He told me of his desperate searches for his village, his necklace, and his sister. He told me that in reality, he was only searching for a purpose.

All the while, Hiei's voice was steady, his eyes glaring at his clasped hands in his lap as I silently cried for him. He began slowly and quietly, but as he came more accustomed to telling his tale, some of his accounts he seemed to spit from his mouth, hoping to be rid of them. However, by the end of his story, my cheeks were streaked with tears, for I was unable to hold in the emotion that he must have kept in for so long.

"So, in the end, I came here, to the human world…and found you…" he trailed off and lifted his eyes to my face, which I quickly wiped the tears from and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, I-"

"Do not cry for me, fox, I don't need it, nor deserve it," Hiei cut in. His voice was not with spite, but almost…regret? He stood up.

~*~*~*Hiei POV*~*~*~

I stood up and turned away from Kurama, about to prepare to sleep. I had hoped during his reminiscing he would have mentioned the encounter we had had so long ago, but he had not, thus I left the vivid memory out of my story. And the part that he also had been on my list of things to be found. I had taken so much time reminiscing, I had not realized how late it had gotten. Plus, recounting all that sure took it out of me.

But as I went to take a step, I felt Kurama's arms wrap around me, his head resting on mine. His sudden grasp made me tense, gasping at the sudden contact. I again remembered that time at the water, how I had longed for him then, and how I searched him out, finding him here, though disappointed he had not recognized me.

"Hiei, just know, that now you can experience friendship. You can experience _true_ friendship."

I shrugged him off with a snort, proceeded to jump the height to my favorite tree, and nestled down to hopefully get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Compliance

Chapter 3- Compliance

From that night on, Hiei found that trusting Kurama outside of the battlefield was easy and something he actually felt comfortable with. His first step was taking Kurama's offer to stay at his house during the nights instead of alone in the forest. Surprisingly to himself, Hiei enjoyed the company, even if silence filled the majority of his stays. The fact that someone was actually willing to spend time with him and provide him shelter were enough to satisfy him. Gradually, as each night passed, the silences shortened, and so their friendship, in turn, grew.

However, the Tournament that was approaching finally arrived and interrupted the slow blooming of this shy flower. Or so Hiei thought.

Hiei had always feared especially for Kurama during his battles, though he may not have shown it, but the second match of the Tournament was almost more than Hiei could handle. Watching on the sidelines as the grotesquely gray demon slugged and sliced Kurama's perfect face boiled the fire demon's blood into a rage that he used in his next fight. Hiei detested the fact that he was unable to aid, useless outside the ring, and wished he could protect his friend. He noticed it then, that his instinct to protect Kurama was much like how he felt about Yukina.

At the time, he thought nothing of it, believing it to be a feeling that came with true friendship, which was all very new to him. But as the fights went on, watching and incapable of protecting Kurama, this feeling grew and grew. Kurama versus Gama, Kurama versus Touya, Kurama versus Baken. Hiei was sure then that he would kill the next that dared touch his Kurama. Yes, Kurama now was his to protect and aid. And he had to make this known to Kurama.

*****flashback*****

"Kurama?"

We sat alone in our bedroom of the hotel suite with Kuwabara and Yusuke next door, probably already fast asleep after the long, arduous battles that day. Both Team Ichigaki and Team Masho had been formidable and taken their toll on us all. I was still very concerned with Kurama's condition, even if most of his wounds had been already treated by Botan, Genkai, and Yukina. Still, I could not hide this worry any longer.

"Yes, Hiei?" he looked over at me with sparkling green eyes as I stood up from my bed and walked to his where he sat. His eyes locked with mine for but a moment as I quickly lowered my gaze, unable to speak without looking away and glaring at the floor. My face softened as I spoke.

"You know, you could've gotten yourself killed today! What the hell where you thinking! You can't be so reckless, because I-!" I broke off, stopping myself before I said too much.

~*~*~*Kurama POV*~*~*~

I sat still, widening my eyes in surprise at Hiei's sudden outburst. This confession…was he really worried? Did he really care? These thoughts flooded my head in an instant, and in the next, I smiled.

"Hiei…" continuing to grin I took a step closer, but he turned away.

"You just better not die on me, Kurama, I…" his look of seriousness that was usually plastered to his face broke away, and his expression softened, "I don't know what I'd so without you." As he looked into my eyes, I could do nothing but pull him into my arms. Suddenly, to my greater surprise, his shoulders shuddered a few times, as I felt and heard his breath come in heaves as he began to cry. Words were unneeded here; I knew his every thought and he knew mine, so I just held him, as his arms hung limp at his sides, though his hands were in tight fists as his small frame shook in an attempt to fight his silent sobs. I could tell he was not accustomed to openly crying, and that he could not even admit to himself that he currently was. I only held him tighter.

Even as I held him in my arms, I could not believe any of this myself. Hiei actually worried himself to tears over me?

"Hiei…" I crooned softly into his hair, the almost fur-like spikes brushing against my cheek as I let him sob away his worries. Eventually, he returned the hug, grasping the back of my shirt in balled fists as if it were the only thing clinging him to sanity. His shudders lessened, his breaths shortened, his tears slowed, his grip released.

I pulled away slightly to look at his now downcast face, attempting to hide his shame. Lifting his chin with my fingers, I gazed into his still teary eyes, watching as the drops began to dry on his cheeks. He blinked, and I took his lips in mine.

~*~*~*Hiei POV*~*~*~

His lips suddenly clasped onto mine and my eyes widened in shock. His soft, silky lips pressed against my own and now I closed my eyes in utter bliss. His tongue followed, gently prying my lips apart to explore inside and so I did the same. The heat of our mouths was implausible as the longing need we both felt was poured into this simple, short kiss that spanned only a moment, but lasted an eternity.

As we broke apart, my blush increased tenfold and I caught sight of a slight grin upon Kurama's flawless face. His face softened and he reached up to brush away the streaks of previous tears left on my cheeks and I closed my eyes at the touch. As he dropped his hand to his side, he took my hand in his and held it, squeezing it.

"Kurama…I," I paused, unable to comprehend my thoughts let alone voice them. The redhead looked down at me with steady eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated for only a moment.

"Hiei…I…I love you, Hiei."


	4. Chapter 4 - Distance

Chapter 4- Distance

~*~*~*Kurama POV*~*~*~

_There. I said it. It was all out in the open. Just…don't run, Hiei…_

Hiei's expression was difficult to decipher; not mad, but confused? Not sad, but frightened?…yet, happy? For half a second I caught his face light up with hope and joy, but the next his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and seriousness.

"I…I don't know Kurama…I don't know what this feeling is…I-" he stepped back with one last look of into my eyes, his eyes still puffy, but wide with fear. He turned and vanished, just as I prayed he would not do.

I sat down on the bed in disbelief. I was so close to breaking those barriers Hiei had, so close to being…closer to him. But my hasty confession forced him to run…

And so, to my despair, now I was the one to sob.

~*~*~*Hiei POV*~*~*~

I ran through the night air, willing myself to run from everything, my past, my present, my feelings, my Kurama…

Then I thought of him, left alone in the room, probably more confused than I was. I had opened up to him, so why now did I hesitate? My cowardice had finally caught up with my brashness, and so I fled.

Stopping on the edge of the beach, I sat, gazing out to moonlit sea, searching fruitlessly for answers to questions I didn't even know how to ask. Why did I tell him, why did I flee, why do I love him so much!?

I gasped, despite myself. No, I didn't…I couldn't love…but I couldn't deny it. I loved Kurama, and wanted to protect him always. I loved him.

I loved his smile, that one kind of smile he flashed only in my presence, where only I could feel the extent of the happiness in that smile. I loved his company, with him around, I felt at ease; calmness only came when he was near. I loved his intellect, which would help me whenever I was in need. I loved his personality, his true personality that only I knew through and through. I loved his radiant red hair that framed his emerald eyes perfectly.

…He was perfect…

This realization finally hit me, but with it came another.

I was the Forbidden Child.

Forever tainted, from the moment my existence began, I was marred and had no power over it. From there it only got worse, as I revolved my world around that title, convincing myself I truly was the monster that they had named me. And so I plunged further down into darkness and devastation…while Kurama became the one to eliminate such beings. Not only should I not have a place in his life, I shouldn't have the right to be a part.

This fact I had to accept. We were opposites in every aspect, Kurama was pure, but I was dirtied to the soul. I was not worthy of him. I had to divest myself of any hope I had that we could be one…and thus I hardened my face in determination to throw away those thoughts to the sea, comforting me with its splashes on the sand through the night.

~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~

I quietly crept through the already open window and jumped down into our room, where Kurama remained asleep on top of his bed. Even in his slumber, his eyes were puffy and red, obviously swollen from his tears that he shed for me…

_No, _I thought,_ I cannot think like this._

But resisting to gaze upon this perfection lying before me was as challenging as taming my black dragon. His crimson locks flowed about the bed like scattered rose petals, his face so peaceful and untainted. His beauty matched whatever gods may be above. Involuntarily drawn to his splendor, I walked to his bed and without thinking I brushed a few of those wispy red strands from his cheek. Aghast at faltering in my resolve, I bolted right back out the window.

****Kurama POV***

I awoke just as the sun began to rise, with the wind blowing gently through the window. For a half a moment, I enjoyed the sounds of the wind through the curtains as I focused my eyes. Then, in the next instant, it all came back, the concern, the tears, the confession, him running, and my regret. I closed my eyes in angry despair and rolled over.

If only I could have rid myself of embarrassment to work of the courage to follow after him into the night. But with this new dawn, I focused my emotions into a ball and decided to follow him now. I threw off the covers to hastily prepare for the day and find him before the match began.

At the stadium, I walked through the dark, dank halls to ensure that I'd be early for the match. Amidst avoiding the leering, hungry glances from other demons, I almost missed the dark silhouette ahead of me.

"Hiei!" I called, as I hastened towards him. He turned, with his usual nonchalant, almost bored, but angry expression. Silence.

"Good morning." I awkwardly went on, as we continued to walk to the arena. "This match should be interesting." Continued silence.

As we turned a corner into an empty hallway, I worked up my courage, "Hiei, about last night…I'm sorry. I don't want anything to change between us. Forget it happened, I just want you as my friend again." I bit my lip, awaiting for his reply on baited breath.

His paced slowed for a few steps as we approached the bright opening to the arena. "Fine." A simple response, but all I needed. For now.

We continued to speculate the strength of both teams about to battle, and before long, it felt almost back to normal. The match began and quickly ended, and the rest of our gang joined us. I admit I felt bad for teasing Hiei about Yukina, but that's what friends do right?


	5. Chapter 5 - Clearance

Chapter 5 - Clearance

****Hiei POV****

The day continued and I tried my best to look as if I wasn't crushed by Kurama's quick change of heart. Deep down, I had hoped he would not let me go so easily, but maybe it was better this way. However, his demeanor seemed different, almost forced. He lathered on the jokes and childish peachy attitude, inviting me to play cards as I contemplated this conundrum. My anger only lashed out because I knew no other way to deal with this situation. Confusion was beginning to get old.

After the girls joined us for card games and drinking, Kurama let himself relax into the bubbly atmosphere. The laughing became overwhelming, almost enough to make me want to jump out the window to be drenched in rain rather than endure this.

"Kuwabara, pick a card, slowpoke! You better not be this slow for your next battle!"

"Shut up, sis! I'm thinking!" Kuwabara scoffed in response.

"And we know how difficult that is for you…"

"Oh come on! You know, I could slice your hair in half with my Spirit Sword, Shizuru!"

"Hey Kuwabara, it's not nice to threaten your sister!" Botan chimed in.

Amidst all the bickering and ruckus, Kurama sauntered away from the group with two drinks in hand and headed towards my claimed spot in the windowsill.

"Here, try it, you might enjoy it," he said as he handed me the unopened bottle.

"Kurama, this is not the first time I have had alcohol, don't treat me like a child." I scoffed in response as I took the bottle and opened it. I took a gulp. Kurama then nudged me over to sit next to me. He took a sip from his drink.

"See Hiei, this is how friends have fun." I doubted his word, but continued to sip my drink, hoping to rid myself of the sadness that filled me, regretting that we were only ever to be friends.

***Kurama POV***

Bottles and cards were strewn about everywhere. How many had I finished by now? I sat on the couch, with Hiei lying on the couch opposite me, a bottle hanging loosely in his hand that draped over the edge of the sofa. Botan and Keiko giggled in a corner, giving each other frequent sloppy kisses on the cheek. Yukina had her eyes closed, resting her head on Shizuru's shoulder, who looked mildly amused by Kuwabara's attempts at card tricks while she continued to sip her beer.

"Kurama, I bet I could beat you in a staring conquest…I mean, contest right now," Hiei said as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Well come closer so I can make sure you're not blinking." It took all of my concentration to focus on his eyes from so far away. He stood up, slightly wobbling, and began to troop over to my couch. In the process, he suddenly slipped on a pile of cards on the floor and ended up landing right on his ass. He was on the floor below me, his head resting between my knees as he looked to the ceiling, "Opps. Ha." He smirked and shut his eyes for a moment. I already forgot why he came over, and sipped my beer, then clumsily placed it on the table. Bent over Hiei's face, I looked into his red eyes that were in turn staring up at me. My hair created a curtain around us, and I went to put the locks behind my ear. Suddenly Hiei gently pulled on the hair surrounding his face and coaxed my lips to his. In this state, I could only focus on the feeling of his wet lips against mine, his tongue sloppily reaching into my mouth as I breathed heavy into the kiss. I wanted more, I craved him, and I managed to pull him onto my lap as our lips continued to dance. He straddled my hips and held my face as he more forcefully and hungrily bit my bottom lip and continued to lap his tongue inside my mouth. Our breathing got heavier and heavier, as if the breaths provided no relief from the desire welling in me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Acceptance

Chapter 6 - Acceptance

**Hiei POV**

Those eyes were my undoing. I could no longer resist the urge deep in my stomach, as I ferociously attacked with wet lips. Before I knew it I was on top of him, and I pushed his shoulders back to deepen the kiss. But just as my desire was building higher and higher…

"Woooo Hiei, get some!" Shizuru cheered. We hastily broke apart, my eyes shooting over to Shizuru, but my hands were still pressed against Kurama's shoulders.

"Jeez guys get a room!" Kuwabara scoffed as he shielded his eyes. Only the two siblings were still awake, the rest of the girls cuddled in a corner as they slept. I looked back to Kurama, who gently pushed me off his lap and snatched up a pillow to hide the bulge in his crotch. I too had to take a quick moment to readjust my pants.

"Guys, when did this happen?" Shizuru mocked with squinting eyes as she walked in front of us, her arms swinging lazily, "You could have at least let us know it was official! I mean, we all knew right? But this isn't the way to, uh, clue us in." She sat on the couch across from us, her legs splayed about aimlessly. I could only focus on my knees.

"How…how did you know? We didn't even know until last night…" Kurama's eyes were fixed on his own shoes, his cheeks flushed as red as his hair.

"Kurama -!" I closed my eyes and scowled, wishing my dizziness would subside so that I could think properly.

"Oh, well, shit. Um, well, sis, should we go…?" I looked up as Kuwabara motioned to the door with a beer in hand. Suddenly, Kurama stood up, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to the door. I stumbled after him, trying not to trip. I faintly heard Shizuru and Kuwabara muttering as we exited the room and made our way down the hall to our own room.

"Wait, Kurama- "

Once inside, Kurama pushed me to sit on the closest bed. I flopped onto it and looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised and confused. His eyes glittered like emeralds.

"Hiei." His voice was slow and husky from the alcohol. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, pushing me into the mattress with his hands on my wrists as he kissed me again. I liquefied into the kiss, and he grinded against my crotch. We parted lips, and he trailed kisses from my jaw down my neck. I panted into his hair, thrusting my hips into his grinding.

"Kurama…" I moaned. He began to slip my scarf off of me neck, "Wait," I commanded, my eyes averted from his as he sat up. I propped myself up on my elbows, my eyes still turned away, my blush deepening.

"Kurama, I…I love you too."

***Kurama POV***

He took a breath before looking up to me. "All I want to do is protect you. You are everything to me. Although it took me some time to realize, no, to admit it, I…I need you…I have always felt this way. Long before you even remember me, Kurama, I knew that I needed you…always."

I took a moment to absorb this sudden confession. I blinked in surprise. I smiled.

"Oh Hiei," I wrapped my arms around him and fell into the mattress, gently hugging his small, muscular frame with my eyes closed in a blissful smile. Hiei's stiffness slowly melted into the hug. We gradually shifted into a spooning position, Hiei's body fitting into mine like a puzzle piece. He turned his head around to look at me, his ruby eyes flickering like flames. Tenderly and gently he kissed me, and as our breath slowed, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came around and for a moment all I felt was warmth. The warmth was cozy and filled me with contentment. Then I remembered that the warmth came from the black clad boy next to me, who continued to slumber soundly, Hiei's breaths deep and slow. I carefully pushed myself up to peer over his small shoulder. Hiei's face was serene, without a trace of his usual cut-throat attitude. His calm slumber seemed to shift him into a more youthful state, full of innocence and ease. But before I had a chance to enjoy this quiet reverie for more than a minute, Hiei's eyes blinked slowly open.

"Good morning, Hiei," I greeted with a smile. Turning over to face me, Hiei rubbed his eyes, almost cat-like, and blinked again.

"Mhhmm," was all Hiei could muster as he closed his eyes again, his head tucked into my shoulder. I chuckled, "Come now, Hiei, we have to get ready for the semi-finals." I brushed through his hair with delicate strokes, hoping to coax him awake. He blinked a few more times, then turned his face upward.

"Can't we just skip it?" he groaned, his voice thick and rumbling.

"If only we could, Hiei" I responded, "but we have Yusuke depending on us."

He slowly rose up, resting his weight on his hands. Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head and yawned then turned to Hiei, still sitting on the bed, looking somber and serious. "Kurama…"

"Yes?"

He took a moment, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and closed his eyes as he faced me. "Just…be careful today."

I blinked. "Of course, Hiei." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my battle garb for the day. Before entering the bathroom to change I said "You too, Hiei," and he snorted in response.

***Kuwabara POV***

Man, I can't believe Urameshi never showed up last night! I thought as I made the trek to Hiei and Kurama's room, as I did each morning before a big match. Last night was a lot of fun, but it was time to get back to the tournament. Wait a minute! Last night…? I stopped walking, beginning to recall the events from last night. I had suspected that Kurama and Hiei were somehow closer than they let on, but I didn't think that close! Pondering, I remembered Kurama's remark, saying they only found out the night before…

Continuing to walk to their room, I didn't know what to think now. Were they a couple? Should I give them some privacy? Or last night did they…? I stopped abruptly again, eyes wide. No, no, no, I should just act normal. Approaching their door, I took a breath and knocked.

"Come in!" Kurama called from inside.

I turned the knob and stepped into the room, "Hey, guys." Kurama, clad in a new yellow tunic, was brushing his mane of hair and Hiei sat perched on the windowsill, cleaning up his sword with a rag. This scene was surprisingly normal…did I imagine everything from last night? "Well, uh, you ready to go?"

"Sure," Kurama said as he put down the brush. Hiei silently jumped from the window, and the duo followed me out the door. Well, maybe it was just a really weird dream…?

***Hiei POV***

The semi-finals allowed me to escape from the rush of the past few days by pouring my energy into fighting. I needed time to reconnect with what I knew best: a cool façade in the face of battle. All these developments with Kurama made me almost forget the fundamentals of who I really was.

However, when it came to Kurama's match, I lost again to the emotions that were stirring inside me.

Yoko.

Just the feel of his energy emanating from the arena transported me back to when I first encountered the fox. The sly, menacing power of it enticed my memory to the river, his glistening eyes piercing through me from that faraway day even now. With my Jagan, I was able to glimpse into the ring, relishing his true form. I realized I was almost glad that the fog shadowed him from all other eyes and that I alone was to enjoy the vision of his beauty.

You're as you should be.

But before long, it was over. If only Kurama knew that my love for him began when he was in fox form. If only he could take that form at will.

After our victory over Team Uraotogi, Genkai insisted that both Kurama and I watch the next match. I refused, needing time away from him, too scared of what I might admit to wanting from him if left alone in his presence. This was all so new, so foreign to me, but I had this urge burning deep inside me. My feelings had, unbeknownst to me, been growing and thriving for so long that I desperately sought an outlet for these emotions. But instead of acting on those feelings, I lost myself in training, temporarily scorching away those thoughts with the flames enveloping my arm.

Eventually, after a mild amount of progress was made, I trekked my way back to the hotel at an even pace, weary from training. As usual, I avoided the questioning glances in my direction from the humans loitering around the hotel lobby, making sure to adequately cover my raw and bleeding arm with my cloak. (A/N**)

I opened the door to our room to find a look of surprise on Kurama's face. Because I typically came in through the window, I guess this was to be expected.

"How was your training?" he asked lightly as I set my katana against the bed.

"Fine. How was the match?" I climbed onto my bed, careful to not use my injured arm.

"We definitely are going to be challenged. Karasu is particularly interested in a match against me," his eyes darted to the floor and hung there for a time. I concluded he was lost in planning for his own battle, so I began to slowly remove my cloak to expose the injury underneath in order to clean it properly. The fabric merely brushed my arm, but it felt as if nails were raking threw it and I sucked in a breath, grunting in pain.

"Hiei!" Kurama looked up and immediately came to my side, inspecting the wound. "This wound will not heal adequately own its own. Let me help you." Kurama then gingerly pushed me down so I was lying on the bed. I knit my eyebrows in pain.

"Don't worry. Just relax."

My eyes widened at the single command. It brought me back to our first meeting at the water. As he began to bloom the same healing flower, I could no longer hold back.

"This happened before, you know."

"Yes, Hiei, over the years I have tended to your fair share of wounds. You mustn't abuse your body like this"

"No, Kurama, you spoke those exact words before," he looked up from tending to my arm and I held his gaze, "when we first met."

Kurama gave me a puzzled look then, frowning, continued to spread the gel across the scorched flesh.

"But Hiei, I met you when we fought that demon, to save that girl from my class, right? You weren't injured then," he stated as he finished wrapping my arm with a fresh bandage. I sat up.

"No, we met years before that. When you were Yoko. You tended to my leg. You…you kissed me." I looked away and blushed, recalling the intense introduction.

"What? And…you knew all this time?"

"I sought you out. You didn't make it easy, becoming a human and all. But I recognized your energy. Finding you…was not coincidence."

The silence was for only a few moments, but it stretched for seemingly hours as I stole a glance in his direction. Kurama's eyes went from wide with surprise, to glistening as he smiled and stood up from the bed. Suddenly, he pulled me from the bed wrapping his long, lean arms around me. I blinked in surprise.

"As soon as I return to my original form again, I will bring that memory to the surface. But I'm glad that you eventually found me, after all that time." Kurama tilted my chin upward and captured my lips with his own. The kiss was tender, less desperate than the night before. His soft lips pressed against mine, lightly nibbling and tugging to part my mouth open. Tongues entangled in a warm and wet dance while Kurama pushed me back onto the bed, our lips still attached.

We parted and gasped for breath as my blush grew from ear to ear. Apart from the sexual abuse from the bandits that raised me, I had never been physical with another being, human or demon, male or female. But Kurama's eyes begged for more as he closed in for another kiss. I relaxed into the heat of the moment, aware of every movement of the man above me. His red hair began to fall around his face, his hands sliding from my chest to my waist, his hips moving closer to my groin. My heart began to pound with the physical contact sending shockwaves of pleasure through my veins. Kurama's mouth left mine and migrated to my neck and collarbone. My breath became heavier as I moaned his name.

"Kurama…"

He used this as his cue to proceed downward, lifting my shirt gently off of me, ensuring the safety of my arm. He took a moment to look into my eyes, his green ones sparkling with desire. A small, wet peck was left on my lips as Kurama continued to venture from my chest to my stomach with a sloppy trail of licking and nibbling. My chest heaved up and down, reacting intensely to the contact so close to my groin.

Kurama moved back to tease my nipples with his mouth while fumbling with the multiple belts that barricaded his hands from my loins. Tugging my pants down, my cock was now exposed and erect. In this fevered state of passion, I could do no more than watch as Kurama's fingers grasped my length. I let out a small cry and sharply took in a breath, using my uninjured wrist as a gag to bit down on. Kurama's fist around my member began to move up and down, slowly increasing in speed while liquid dribbled from the tip. I bucked my hips upward into his hand, willing the friction to strengthen. I groaned and gasped and moaned and cried out, unable to contain the rising need. My cock was rigid to the point of almost painful when Kurama's green eyes glinted in my direction, sending my release over the edge. Liquid heat shocked through my veins as my orgasm peaked, my cock spilling cum over my stomach and Kurama's hand.

"Mmm Hiei, what a mess."

Scarlet hair draped across my lap as he licked away the semen from my groin. Flipping his hair upward, Kurama proceeded to seductively lap the last drops from his hands while staring me down. I could only gasp for air to recover from the lustful endeavor.

"Kur…ama…" Crawling to my face, he latched his lips onto mine. Regaining some of my composure, I became aware of Kurama's hardened length against my leg. I stretched my arm downward, flipping the yellow tunic to the side to reach into his pants. Feeling my way past the small tuft of hair, I embraced his shaft, noting the slight wet spot on the front of his trousers. At this touch, Kurama's face contorted in agonized pleasure as he fell forward, his face embedded at the base of my neck. I pumped him harder, feeling his breath against my hairline, sending tingles down my spine. His manhood swelled in my hand and he began to cry out.

"Hiei!-"

His semen poured out, splashing on his tunic and my legs. Kurama immediately collapsed, his flushed face against my shoulder. For a few blissful moments, our breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Hiei. I love you."

I wrapped my good arm around his waist.

"I love you too, Kurama."

**A/N: It is unclear as to whether Hiei obtains the horrific damage to his arm (as seen in Episode 54) in Episode 51 when he puts his arm into the bonfire he created or when immediately before coming to meet everyone in Episode 54. For the purposes of this fanfic, I decided to interpret that it was initially hurt in Episode 51, but he continually trained and re-injured it multiple times, thus becoming the bloody mess we see in Episode 54. Sorry if you disagree, I myself still find it unclear, but I had to make some sort of decision.

Updates to come soon! I would love positive feedback/constructive criticism on my writing style only! :) Hope you are enjoying this so far!


End file.
